


Chenle is gay

by Joycielein



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, also memes, but its act fluff, obliviousjisung, pervchenle, pervy at first, thirsty teenagers, thisficwritesitself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycielein/pseuds/Joycielein
Summary: Chenle has always been aware of the man crush he harbours towards his best friend. However, it was an innocent kind of marveling. At first.As Chenle wakes up after a very vivid dream of his best friend Park Jisung, he is made aware that he´s in fact very gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ff on a3o hope you enjoy. I´m Joycielein on asianfanfics

Chenle has always been aware of the man crush he harbours towards his best friend. However, it was an innocent kind of marvelling. At first.  
He found his eyes often lingering a couple seconds too long on the younger. His breath would hitch whenever they locked gaze. And he grew scarlet whenever Jisung´s skin grazed his. Shying away as if he´s been touched by the sun herself. His skin was on fire. Furthermore, Jisung´s perfectly dyed blond locks only made it easier to compare him to the sun.  
And like the earth does Chenle revolves around Jisung.  
As Chenle wakes up after a very vivid dream of his best friend Park Jisung, he is made aware that he´s in fact very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this has like 20 kudos/ subs then i´ll start writing the rest


	2. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaty Jisung and shameful Chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew nothing really sexual happens... it´s just... implied. and do keep in mind I´m literally 15 days younger than Jisung so plss chill... and enjoy

“Hyyuung lets buy some ice cream”, says Jisung after a very satisfying dance session at their local gym. Chenle isn’t listening too focused on the sweat dripping from his best friends’ forehead. Dripping down his temple, then his chin to his very defined collar bone. His freshly bleached hair made Jisung look even tanner than usual. making him look a couple years older and hotter than he actually was. Chenle couldn’t relate.

His golden skin glistened from both the rooms lightning, and his sweat soaked state. His very tight, white almost transparent tank top clinging to his body for dear life and Chenle had to swallow his spit and remind himself to stop staring at his best friend´s suddenly too defined chest because omG why is he getting more ripped by the day? 

-“Hyung are you listening?”

-“H..huh” he hates himself for stuttering because when did he Zhong Chenle ever stutter? He was the confident one, the hyung. 

-“Yeah sorry what were you saying?”

-“Ice cream, hyung. Buy me ice cream”

It had become their tradition. Buying ice cream after Jisung´s dance practice, every Thursday, which Chenle always attended even if, he himself never participated. He had told Jisung he really just enjoyed watching him dance since dancing was literally the only thing the younger took seriously. Which wasn’t a complete lie and motivated Chenle in turns, to give his best during his own piano practice on Mondays.

However, this was only partly true. Chenle did not want to sound like the creep he was, if Jisung ever found out why he really enjoyed watching him dance that much.

The real cause was the almost insane obsession Chenle had for the sex god Jisung turned into, when sweating.

Once again, his mind was reminded of one very faithful, very hot Thursday night, five or six weeks ago. With Jisung´s delicious body glistening , as if pulverized diamonds and gold had been poured all over his magnificent body, sculpted by the gods. Similar to today, with see through clothes sinfully clinging and hugging him in all right places (which was everywhere). And whew… suddenly Chenle was Jared, 19 and he didn’t know how to fucking read the metaphorical stop signs blaring loudly in his own brain because dude… stop.

10 seconds later, he had run out of the practice room towards the bathroom, his pants particularly tight, neither regions aching, eyes fixated on his own feet and the tip of his ears tomato red. The mental image of Jisung shirtless, cheeks red panting under him never leaving his thoughts. 

15 minutes later, he had walked back in, unable to look away from the floor and for probably the first time in his entire existence, he had been quiet. And ashamed. Jisung unaware of what had transpired in the bathroom, offered to buy him ice cream.  
And thus, their ice cream tradition was born.  
And thus, after this particular incident, Chenle had been ashamed of himself many more times. That incident becoming one of his top 10 most shameful moments. Or bottom 10 depending on how you looked at it.


End file.
